Carry
by Lee Shikuni
Summary: Jin tidak setega itu meninggalkan Ji Min layaknya Suga. Tunggu, sudah berapa lama ini? 4 jam? Jin, gendong paksa saja Ji Min ke mobil, arraseo?/Bad Summary/JinMin/Yaoi FanFic! DLDR! RnR, please...


**Title: Carry**

 **Author: Lee Shikuni**

 **Archip: Yaoi, ficlet, T**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Cast:**

 **-Kim Seok Jin (BTS)**

 **-Park Ji Min (BTS)**

 **-And OC**

 **Warning: Typo(s), GJ, Yaoi Fanfic! Pair: JinMin, DLDR! RnR, please...**

 **A/n: Idenya dari pict lama yang Ji Min digendong Jin... ntah dimana. ._. Hope U like it! Happy ending~**

 **AUTHOR POV**

"5 menit kau tidak datang, kami tinggal!" ucapan final Suga memenuhi _lobby_ Big Hit _Build_. Ji Min mengangguk dan segera berlari ke _Practice Room_ yang biasa mereka pakai latihan dilantai atas. Tanpa menghiraukan seseorang yang menatapnya khawatir.

Lift? Tidak! Tidak ada waktu menunggu, jadi Ji Min memilih tangga darurat agar lebih cepat. Mereka semua sudah mau pulang sementara ia baru saja dari luar untuk membeli camilan. Ah, padahal urusan makan bisa nanti lagi. Seluruh barangnya ada di _Practice Room_ kini.

BRAK!

Ji Min terengah setelah membuka pintu _Practice Room_ kasar. Menyapu pandang dan menemukan barang-barangnya berhamburan. Ji Min segera merapikannya dengan cepat dan asal. Hampir semua barangnya masuk, Ji Min melirik jam tangannya.

"Sial!" umpat Ji Min, kemudian duduk bersandar pada cermin yang tertempel di dinding _Practice Room_. Ji Min mengusap wajahnya kasar, lalu melihat satu persatu barang-barang yang belum ia masukkan ke tas. Banyak sekali barang bawaannya.

Suga tidak pernah ingkar pada perkataannya. Ia selalu serius dengan apa yang ia katakan. Mungkin benar sekarang ia sudah ditinggal. Tapi, ia baru tahu jika Suga bisa sekejam ini. Lalu ia pulang bagaimana? Ditambah ini sudah larut malam.

"Ah, bukankah aku bisa latihan dulu sepuasku di sini? Tidak akan ada yang melarangnya sekarang. Haha!" gumam Ji Min kelewat senang. Dan mulailah berbagai lagu diputar. Menggema di _Practice Room_ itu.

* * *

Ji Min jatuh terduduk. Kakinya lelah, tapi ia tetap memaksakannya. Sudah 4 jam lamanya ia berlatih tanpa henti.

Ji Min mendekat kearah cermin terdekat. Mencoba berdiri dengan bantuan itu. Tapi saat ia hampir setengah berdiri, tubuhnya kembali oleng. Dan...

GREP!

Ji Min membuka kedua matanya yang awalnya tertutup. Pasrah merasakan dinginnya lantai _Practice Room_. Malah ia mendapati lengan kekar menyangga tubuhnya yang oleng. Lalu mendudukkannya perlahan.

Ji Min terkejut mendapati raut khawatir pada kekasih tampannya. Kenapa ia bisa ada di sini?

"Aku tidak setega itu." gumam namja itu. Ji Min mengerutkan kening tak mengerti. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku berlatih." jawab Ji Min singkat. Sebenarnya ia takut saat ini. Kekasihnya itu terlihat menyeramkan jika sedang memendam emosi.

"Selama 4 jam tanpa henti? Aku melihat semuanya Ji Minnie. Aku tidak setega Suga~ah yang berani meninggalkanmu begitu, saja. Kuputuskan untuk tinggal menunggumu." jelas namja itu.

"Mianhne, Jinnie Hyung~" lirih Ji Min sembari menunduk dalam. Jin menghembuskan nafas lelah. Lalu beralih memegang kaki kanan Ji Min. "Aw! Jangan dipegang begitu Hyung! Appo~" Jin mengernyit.

"Kau terkilir?" Ji Min mengedikkan bahunya tak tahu. Jin kembali memegang kaki kanan Ji Min. Dan Ji Min kembali berteriak kesakitan, bahkan raut wajahnya siap menangis, membuat Jin makin khawatir.

"Kajja, pulang. Aku gendong sampai lantai dasar. Manager Hyung sudah menjemput kita dari 15 menit yang lalu." ucap Jin sembari membantu Ji Min merapikan barang-barangnya.

Ji Min pasrah atas _ultimatum_ tak dapat dibantah itu. Lagi pula kakinya tak bisa digerakan. Jujur saja kaki kanannya sangat sakit. Benarkah ia terkilir? Kenapa ia tak menyadarinya. Ji Min naik perlahan pada punggung Jin. Agak meringis karena kakinya yang terkilir.

"Lain kali jangan memaksakan dirimu begitu. Aku khawatir." nasihat Jin seraya memulai langkah.

"Ne." jawab Ji Min pelan.

"Kau tidak benar-benar berpikir aku akan meninggalkanmu, kan?" tanya Jin.

"Mungkin, saja." gumam Ji Min.

"Eh?"

"Hyungie terlihat lelah. Jadi aku juga maklum jika Hyungie memilih pulang bersama yang lain." jelas Ji Min. Jin tersenyum simpul.

"Tapi aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa kau memaksakan dirimu begitu." keluh Jin.

"Kan semua untuk A.R.M.Y." jelas Ji Min kembali.

"Tapi jangan menyakiti dirimu juga. Besok bagaimana kau berlatih?" serbu Jin.

"Ak-"

"Kau tidak perlu berlatih besok. Kalau kakimu tambah parah bagaimana?"

"Hyu-"

"Aku tidak terima bantahan, Park Ji Min." Ji Min diam. "Jangan buat aku kha-"

CHUP!

"Ne, arraseo Jinnie Hyungie~" bisik Ji Min pelan setelah mengecup pipi Jin kilat. Dengan semburat merah dipipi tentunya.

 **AUTHOR POV END**

 **~The End~**

 **A/n: Sebenernya pertama kecetus/? ide, FF ini gak punya ending. Jadi maaf kalo absurd-nya tingkat dewa. _ Review, please... ^^**


End file.
